Haruno Sakura : The Memorial of Geisha
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka membuahkan cinta sejati yang tumbuh dengan cepat dalam hati. Namun, waktu membuat mereka terpisah jauh entah dimana dan tidak dapat mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu. for ALM. RnC, please?


Wajah tua lelaki itu memandang sendu pada sebuah lukisan yang terpajang rapih di dinding kamarnya. Sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang cantik dan berkimono putih bercorak bunga krisan sedang memetik bunga. Sangat sederhana dengan latar belakang putih polos namun tetap begitu indah. Lelaki itu masih ingat siapa tepatnya wanita itu. Wanita yang mengartikan cinta dalam hidupnya pada masa lalu. Namun sayang, mereka berdua belum menyatakan arti cinta dalam sesungguhnya.

_**Air Mata Bebek present...**_

_**A Sasosaku fanfiction for Event ALM**_

_**Theme: b. time**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warn: OOC, AU, typo and many more**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Haruno Sakura : The Memorial of Geisha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suatu saat sebuah desa yang asri dan nyaman, Tinggal lah seorang lelaki perjaka berambut merah di sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Sasori, masyarakat setempat memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama Sasori. Lelaki berambut merah ini tengah dilirik para gadis di desa itu maupun dari desa lain. Pekerjaannya hanyalah seorang pelukis tersohor di negeri Jepang. Lukisan karya yang begitu artistik dan mendetil selalu berhasil menarik minat bangsawan-bangsawan. Meskipun hasil karyanya dihargai sangat mahal oleh bangsawan, Sasori tetap bermurah hati dan menerima pesanan rakyat jelata yang bahkan karyanya tidak dibayar.

"Sasori-_kun_, bisakah kau melukis gambar diriku?" Berbagai rayuan dilontarkan para gadis yang sedang melihatnya bekerja. Sasori menoleh ke samping lalu tersenyum.

"Nona-nona semua memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan mudah untuk diingat," ucap Sasori begitu ramah. Ia sering menolak permintaan yang satu itu. Baginya, lukisan itu adalah gambar yang hanya bisa dibayangkan oleh diri sendiri dan sering terlupakan keindahan di dalamnya.

Kekehan tawa keluar dari mulut para gadis itu. Wajah mereka merona setelah ditanggapi Sasori seperti itu. Namun sayang, langit yang sedari tadi sudah mendung kini menurunkan rintik hujannya. Para gadis itu terpaksa pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing agar tidak kebasahan. Beruntung Sasori sedang melukis di dalam rumah, sehingga lelaki itu tidak kebasahan namun tetap bisa melihat rintik hujan di luar. Tak sengaja mata itu menangkap sesosok wanita berkimono merah muda dan bertopi lebar yang membawa bungkusan kain tengah berlari mencari tempat teduh. Sasori segera berdiri dan berjalan ke dekat pintu.

"Nona! Berteduh di sini saja dahulu!" Ia berteriak cukup keras. Nampaknya wanita itu mendengar teriakan Sasori dan segera mendekat. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, wanita berkimono merah muda itu membuka topi lebarnya.

Sasori terdiam kagum pada sosok wanita yang ada di depannya. Surai merah muda yang sepadan dengan kimono membuatnya sangat cantik. Ditambah mata _emerald_ yang Sasori yakin tidak ada lagi pemilik mata itu selain wanita itu.

"_Arigatō Gozaimasu_," ia menunduk dalam. "Kau mengijinkan ku untuk berteduh di rumahmu."

"Aa... iya." Sasori merasa gugup berada di dekat wanita itu. "Siapa namamu, Nona?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menunjukan raut yang sedikt was-was pada Sasori. Sasori yang cepat menyadari perubahan itu langsung tertawa kecil, membuat sang wanita terheran-heran.

"_Sumimasen, watashi wa _Sasori_ desu_," ucap Sasori memperkenalkan diri.

"Sasori?" wanita itu membeo. "Kau Sasori si pelukis terkenal itu?"

Sasori tersenyum. "Benar sekali, Nona... dan jikalau saya berkenan tahu, siapakah nama anda?"

"Ah ... maafkan kelancangan saya, Sasori-_san_. Namsaya Haruno Sakura." Bibir tipis merah muda itu melengkung tersenyum.

"Sakura..., nama yang pantas untuk seorang wanita sepertimu." Sasori memuji Sakura dan membuat wanita itu tersipu malu.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi ku bisa dipuji seorang pelukis terkenal seperti anda," ucap Sakura ramah.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu formal, Sakura... dan lagi, siapapun bisa melukis dengan baik jika dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ditawarkan," Sasori melirik kecil bungkusan kain di tangan Sakura. "Masuklah, ganti bajumu sebelum masuk angin. Akan kutunjukan kamarku."

"Terima kasih, Sasori-_san_. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali membungkuk dalam.

"Baiklah..., mari."

* * *

Pintu kamar Sasori tergeser pelan. Sosok Sakura yang sudah mengganti kimononya dengan kimono lain pun keluar. Mata Sakura menoleh ke luar jendela, sepertinya ia benar-benar terjebak di sini karena hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sana. Di sisi lain, Sakura menangkap sosok Sasori yang sedang berkutat dengan serius pada pekerjaan melukisnya. Tak ayal membuat wanita itu tersenyum dan enggan mengganggu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi rumah Sasori yang terbilang cukup luas dan besar dibandingkan rumah-rumah lainnya. Nampaknya pekerjaan Sasori bernilai sangat mahal jika diukur dengan seorang pedagang. Kakinya yang beralas kaus kaki putih dan sandal khusus rumah itu melangkah pelan ke samping dan mendapati sebuah ruangan dapur. Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman kecil lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

Sedangkan Sasori masih menatap lukisannya yang sudah jadi di atas kain setelah ia rampungkan selama satu jam. Ia menghela napas lega lalu menyekat keningnya yang basah walaupun udara cukup dingin untuk berkeringat. Konsentrasi membuatnya cukup lelah dan lapar.

"Hm?" Ia menciumi wangi makanan dari arah dapur. Sasori meninggalkan hasil karyanya itu di atas meja, lalu berjalan ke dapur. Mata Sasori mendapati Sakura yang tengah memasak dengan rapih. Beberapa makanan yang mengepul panas sudah tersedia rapih di atas meja makan.

"Sakura?" panggilnya memastikan. Sakura tersentak kecil lalu membalikan tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lsayakan?"

"A... ah, maafkan saya, Sasori-_san_! Saya sudah lancang masuk ke dapur tanpa ijin darimu," jawab Sakura gugup dan kembali membungkukan dalam tubuhnya.

"Hahaha... tidak apa, Sakura. Kau bisa menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah sendiri." Sasori tersenyum membuat wanita itu bernapas lega. "Kuulangi pertanyaannya. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu meniup api yang ia gunakan untuk memasak. "Saya membuat makan malam untuk Sasori-_san_. Karena Sasori-_san_ sedang bekerja dengan serius, jadi saya enggan mengganggu Sasori-_san_."

Sasori tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Ini baru pertama kalinya seorang wanita yang sangat menghargai pekerjaannya dengan membiarkannya terfokus tanpa diganggu. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu membantu Sakura memasak.

"Sasori-_san_ duduk saja. Lagipula ini sudah selesai," ujar Sakura.

Sasori menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku akan membantumu." Tangan Sasori mengambil alih panci yang tadi dipegang Sakura. Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan dan saling berseberangan.

"Biar kusediakan," ujar Sakura mengambil mangkuk kecil lalu mengisikannya dengan nasi matang dan lauk pauk yang tadi ia buat. Lalu tangannya terulur pada Sasori.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasori mengambil mangkuk tersebut. "Kau juga makan yang banyak, Sakura."

Mereka berdua makan dengan rapih dan diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang menghiasi ruangan makan itu. setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, Sakura segera berdiri untuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Aku bantu, Saku―"

"Tetaplah di sana, Sasori-_san_." Sakura mengerling kecil lalu membawa nampan yang berisi piring kotor mereka berdua ke tempat cuci piring dan mencuci barang tersebut. hal tersebut membuat Sasori tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng. Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih mencuci piring.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori ragu.

"Ada apa, Sasori-_san_?" wanita yang berambut merah muda dan digelung itu menjawab tanpa menoleh. Tangan putihnya masih mengelap piring yang basah.

Sasori menoleh pada Sakura. "Ceritakan dirimu."

Sakura menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak lalu menoleh pada Sasori. Sasori yang ditatapnya seperti itu menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Ma... maaf, bukan―"

"Aku seorang _Geisha_." Sasori mengerjapkan matanya dan membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau tahu _Geisha_, 'kan? Pasti kau tahu. Hahaha... Aku seorang _Geisha_ dari desa Iwagakure. Aku berada di desa ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang diminta Tsunade-_sama_."

"Kau _Geisha_..."

Sakura tersenyum lirih sembari menunduk.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi dari sana? Kau bisa saja pergi sekarang juga," tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengeringkan tangannya lalu melepas lipatan tangan kimononya. "Tentu saja aku ingin pergi dari sana. Tapi Tsunade-_sama_ tidak akan membiarkan diriku untuk pergi begitu saja. Dia akan mengerahkan pengawalnya untuk mencariku."

Keheningan yang kembali terjadi membuat Sakura canggung. Wanita itu menarik tangan Sasori keluar menuju tempat dimana Sasori mengerjakan karya seninya tadi. Sedangkan Sasori hanya melangkah mengikuti sang _Geisha_.

"Kalau begitu..." tangan wanita itu meminta Sasori duduk di futon. "Bisakah kau membantuku mencari jamur yang berada di gunung?"

"Jamur? Jadi hanya itu yang kau cari?" tanya Sasori memastikan. "Baiklah, besok pagi kita akan pergi ke gunung."

* * *

Butiran embun pagi begitu sejuk dan dingin menyapa kulit halus Sakura. Rupanya bekas hujan kemarin malam masih terasa di pagi itu. Sakura dan Sasori sudah berjalan perlahan naik ke atas gunung. Tanah dan batu yang ditumbuhi lumut terasa licin di perjalanan mereka. Hal tersebut membuat Sasori harus memegangi tangan Sakura atau menahan tubuh wanita itu.

"Hati-hati!" seru Sasori. Namun ternyata Sakura terpeleset hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit karena kakinya terluka.

"Au...!" Sakura meringis ketika Sasori memeriksa kakinya.

Sasori melepaskan ikat kepalanya yang terbuat dari kain, lalu dililitkan untuk menahan darah yang keluar dari luka di kaki Sakura. "Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasori yang dijawab gelengan Sakura.

Sasori menyelipkan satu tangannya ke punggung dan satunya lagi di bawah lutut Sakura. Ia menggendong Sakura lalu berjalan kembali menuju bagian gunung yang ditumbuhi banyak jamur. Sakura tidak bisa berbicara, wajahnya merona hangat ketika ia harus melingkari kedua tangannya ke leher Sasori agar tidak terjatuh. Mata _emerald_ yang begitu menyejukan itu memandang hangat pada helaian rambut merah di sebelah pipinya. Begitupun dengan Sasori, lelaki itu merona kecil dan berdegup cukup cepat.

"Kita sampai..." ucap Sasori. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu memutar kepalanya ke depan. Matanya melebar kagum pada keindahan gunung di depan matanya.

"Jamurnya..." Sakura diturunkan Sasori tepat di dekat sebuah jamur yang berwarna emas. "Inikah jamur yang dimaksud Tsunade-_sama_?"

Tangan sang _Geisha _terulur dan mengambil jamur tersebut. Jamur berwarna emas itu mengeluarkan serbuk yang berwarna sama dengan jamur itu.

"Jamur Akane, itu namanya. Jamur ini digunakan untuk obat awet muda." Sasori mengambil jamur yang berada di tangan Sakura lalu menggoyangkan pelan hingga serbuk-serbuk itu jatuh ke telapak tangan Sasori. Lalu ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada pipi halus Sakura perlahan, membiarkan serbuk emas itu menempel. Sasori mengambil sedikit air yang tertampung di daun kecil dan membasahi wajah Sakura yang sudah ditempeli serbuk emas tersebut.

Wajah Sakura menjadi tampak bersinar dan tampak semakin muda. Sasori tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah wanita itu. Perlahan demi perlahan wajah mereka berdua bergerak mendekat satu sama lain. Mata mereka saling menatap dan tak dapat mengalihkan sekecil apapun, seakan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mata seindah itu. Namun semua itu terhenti ketika hujan mulai kembali turun ke wajah bumi. Membasahi tubuh mereka yang masih berpelukan itu.

"Kita berteduh sebentar di sini," ujar Sasori. Beruntung tempat mereka saat itu pohonnya sangat lebat sehingga menahan mereka dari air hujan yan berlebihan. Suara derasnya air yang turun menghiasi kesunyian yang diciptakan kedua orang itu. Sakura menggigil kedinginan di dekat Sasori, dan hal tersebut membuat Sasori memeluk erat wanita itu.

* * *

Sakura menatap hujan yang masih turun sedari tadi pagi. Mereka berdua terpaksa hujan-hujanan karena hujannya belum juga berhenti. Gara-gara semua itu, Sakura terpaksa meminjam baju Sasori supaya tidak sakit dan juga terpaksa menginap kembali walaupun jamur yang diminta Tsunade sudah berada di tangannya.

"Hatchi!" suara bersin dari dalam dapur membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Segera saja wanita itu berjalan cepat dan mendapati Sasori sedang mengusap hidungnya yang merah.

"Kau demam, Sasori-_san_." Sakura mendekati pria itu lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasori. Panas yang menjalar di kulit Sakura menandakan bahwa Sasori benar-benar demam.

"Ah... tidak apa, Sakura," ucap Sasori dengan suara yang aneh. "Hatchi!"

Sakura menuntun Sasori menuju kamar lalu membaringkan pria itu di atas futon. Setelah menyelimuti dengan benar tubuh Sasori, Sakura beranjak dari kamar dan segera mengambil baskom dan kain untuk menurunkan panas Sasori. Setelah kembali, Sakura mulai memeras kain yang sudah dimasukan ke dalam air lalu menaruh dengan rapih di kening Sasori. Napas pria itu masih terengah-engah.

"_Gomennasai_, Sasori-_san_. Gara-gara saya, Sasori-_san_ jadi sakit seperti ini." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Iie_, Sakura." Sasori masih sempat untuk tersenyum pada Sakura. Membuat wanita itu menatap lirih Sasori. Perlahan demi perlahan cairan bening turun dari mata terindah bagi Sasori.

"Kenapa kau... menangis?" ucap Sasori yang masih terengah. Tangannya ia paksakan untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi halus Sakura. Sakura hanya terisak menangis, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasori yang berada di pipinya.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Sakura bersiap akan berdiri namun ditahan Sasori. "Ada apa, Sasori-_san_?"

"Tetaplah di sini..." Sasori menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan menggenggam lemah tangan Sakura di dadanya. Sakura menatap wajah Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah, Sasori―" lalu ia tersenyum hangat, "―_kun._"

Malam itu, Sakura menjaga Sasori sangat baik dan perhatian penuh.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasori membuka mata. Tubuhnya benar-benar basah akibat keringat semalam tadi. Panas tubuhnya pula sudah turun dan ia merasa baikkan. Tidak ada bersin yang mengganggu lagi.

"Saku―" suaranya terhenti tatkala ia melihat sosok bidadari yang polos tengah tertidur di luar futon. Wajahnya begitu damai seakan tidak ada dosa yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Sasori tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Sakura lembut agar tidak membangunkan wanita itu dari tidur damainya. Lalu Sasori menatap jendela dimana celah dari penghalang tersebut masih menunjukkan warna hitam di luar. Mengartikan bahwa di luar masih dini hari.

'Aku menemukan cinta sejatiku, _Kami-sama_.'

"Ng..." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju Sakura. Tampaknya wanita itu baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya tadi. "Kau sudah bangun, Sasori-_san_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan _–san_." Sasori tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Wajah Sakura merona hangat lalu berucap, "ba-baiklah, Sasori-_kun_..." begitu malu-malu ia mengucapnya.

Sasori tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Sakura. "Kalau begitu kan bagus," katanya.

"Kau sudah cukup sehat?" tanya Sakura. Sasori mengangguk lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Ini semua berkatmu, Sakura. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku masih merasa sakit sampai sekarang."

"Tapi kau juga sakit karena aku, Sasori-_kun_." Sakura berucap lirih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, mungkin saja ini memang sudah waktunya aku untuk sakit, Sakura. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Sasori. Ia mengangkat wajah Sakura tepat berhadapan dengannya. Lalu ia menyatukan keningnya satu sama lain dengan Sakura.

"Aku sehat, 'kan?"

Wajah Sakura kembali menghangat, merah menjalari pipinya itu. Ia menimpa tangannya di atas tangan Sasri yang masih memegangi pipinya. Perlahan demi perlahan wajah mereka mendekat hingga bibir mereka bersatu dan bertaut. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang membuat jantung mereka berdegup cepat dan sensasi geli di perut mereka. Ini ciuman pertama Sasori terhadap seorang wanita yang ia cintai. Walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertama bagi Sakura, namun wanita itu menganggap ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang ia inginkan selama ini. Bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin dalam, membuat mereka semakin terhanyut dalam mabuk asmara. Saling menyatukan rasa cinta mereka dengan kenangan tak terlupakan. Menuju cinta sejati yang membekas dalam hati dengan kesaksian bisu kamar itu.

Siang sudah menunjukkan sinar matahari yang cukup panas berhubung cuaca kemarin tak bersahabat. Sakura sedang menanak nasi di atas perapian. Wajahnya terlihat segar setelah mandi membersihkan diri. Ia sudah memakai pakaiannya sendiri karena sudah kering. Tangannya begitu cekatan mengaduk nasi yang berada di atas seakan dirinya seorang koki masak yang handal. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu yang sering ia dengar di tempatnya dulu.

Suara gesekan antara lantai kayu dengan pintu kayu terdengar, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatannya tersebut. Bibirnya melengkung bahagia tatkala ia melihat Sasori yang masuk ke dalam dapur dengan membawa segulung kertas putih bersama beberapa tinta dan kuas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Sakura menatap polos melihat Sasori sudah duduk di lantai dengan membuka gulungan tersebut. Sasori terkekeh kecil lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak ingin mengganggu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak untuk makan siang nanti.

Setelah Sakura memasak nasi, ia kembali memasak lauk pauk yang lainnya. Wanita itu begitu serius namun santai memasak hingga tak menyadari tatapan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan pandangan hangat seorang kekasih. Bukan... tapi bagaikan seorang suami yang menatap istrinya yang sedang memasak. Dengan semangat di wajahnya, Sasori kembali melanjutkan lukisannya dengan serius. Semua itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Sakura menghapus peluhnya di kening setelah selesai memasak.

"Kita makan dahulu, Sasori-_kun_." Sakura mengangkat panci tersebut lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Setelah menyiapkan peralatan makan di atas meja, mereka berdua bersiap makan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan tadi, Sasori-_kun_?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Sasori menghentikan makannya lalu mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut. dan ditunjukkan pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut bahagia melihat gambar dirinya di atas lukisan tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasori tersenyum sembari menatap Sakura. "Dulu pernah ada gadis lain yang memintaku untuk melukiskan dirinya di atas kertas seperti itu. Namun aku tolak," Sakura masih menyimak kekasihnya itu, "karena bagiku, melukis sesuatu harus didasari dari dalam hati agar bisa menghasilkan karya yang sempurna karena objeknya tersebut."

Wajah Sakura merona dan menghangat. "Kau ini, Sasori-_kun_..."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas hingga terhenti ketika ketukan pintu dari luar menginterupsi mereka berdua. Sakura pamit sebentar untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu luar lalu membukanya. Wajah Sakura menegang dengan matanya yang melebar kaget.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

"Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_!" suara Sakura bergetar takut. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar namun ia segera menutupi ketakutannya itu dengan menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang ke rumah?" tanya wanita berambut pirang dan berwajah muda itu.

"A-aku..."

"Siapa, Sakura?" suara Sasori keluar dari dapur. Tsunade menatap lekat sosok Sasori yang kini berada di sebelah Sakura.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu betah tinggal di sini?" mata tajam Tsunade beralih pada _emerald _yang tidak menatapnya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan jamurnya, 'kan?"

"_Hai'_, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang." Keputusan Tsunade membuat Sasori dan Sakura tercengang. Dengan cepat Sasori mencegah mereka semua.

"Tunggu! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan Sakura tinggal di sini? kau sudah mendapatkan jamur itu cukup banyak!" ucap Sasori.

"Heh... meninggalkan aset berhargaku di sini?" Tsunade menatap remeh Sasori. "Tidak mungkin. Karena tidak ada gunanya ia tinggal di sini bagiku."

"Kita pulang, Sakura." lanjut Tsunade menarik tangan Sakura keluar. Baru saja Sasori akan menarik kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam. Namun para pengawal yang berpakaian seperti ninja menghalanginya terus menerus. Hingga Sakura bisa terlepas dari Tsunade dan berlari menuju sasori. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua harus tertahan karena pengawal Tsunade.

"Tunggu aku, Sasori!" Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga ia menangis. Air matanya keluar terus menerus mengeluarkan semua rasa sedih dalam hatinya. Ia ingin mendapati tangan Sasori, namun apa daya kekuatannya tidak mampu menandingi pengawal tersebut.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Semuanya sia-sia. Sakura benar-benar pergi di hadapannya. Sasori berlutut dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menegas namun tetap melemah. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Tangan itu... ingin sekali ia menggenggamnya. Tubuh itu... ingin sekali ia merengkuhnya. Wajah itu... ingin sekali ia menatapnya dalam-dalam setiap hari. Cinta itu... Sasori selalu menginginkan cinta itu hadir dalam hidupnya. Nyata...

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil gambar yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk Sakura. Gambar sosok Sakura yang berpakaian kimono putih bercorak bunga krisan sedang memetik bunga. Sederhana namun tetap terlihat indah di mata Sasori. Lebih indah dibandingkan karyanya yang lain.

"Aku akan menunggu dirimu, Sakura..." Sasri berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri. Melangkah penuh tekad ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil tumpukan gulungan dan tinta lain beserta alat lukis lainnya. Ia mulai melukis banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Hari itu, hingga hari selanjutnya... Sasori terus melukis sosok Sakura dengan berbagai ekspresi.

* * *

Kerutan di wajah Sasori menunjukkan waktu bergulir lama namun cepat. Tangannya sudah lelah untuk melukis. Tubuhnya pula sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Mata itu menatap banyak lukisan sosok wanita berambut merah muda di dinding kamarnya penuh. Ia menatap sendu semua lukisan itu.

"Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku menunggumu, Sakura. Aku selalu berpikir dalam benakku. Apakah kau akan datang saat ini?"

Sasori berjalan pelan ke jendela dan menatap langit biru di luar sana. "Terlintas di benakku pula, kau tidak akan pernah datang. Tapi aku segera mengenyahkan pikiran jelek itu. Aku akan terus menunggumu walaupun tanganku sudah tidak bisa bergerak untuk melukismu lagi. Karena aku..."

"Menunggumu... Sampai kapanpun itu."

* * *

_The End_

A/N: Gak nyambung sama temanya? Maaf ya soalnya aku benar-benar gak tau ini masuk temanya apa. Jadi dipilih lah tema time (b) xDDD

Well, setelah fic pertamaku gagal (?) jadi dibikin lagi buat event SasoSaku :)

Maaf kalau _rush_, ya? :'D

_RnC, please_? :D


End file.
